<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It All Happened So Fast by jelisa_allen_2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666703">It All Happened So Fast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002'>jelisa_allen_2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelisa_allen_2002/pseuds/jelisa_allen_2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith is attacked outside the hospital, Derek was the one to find her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It All Happened So Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Meredith walks out of the hospital. After a long 48 hour shift. Meredith and Derek walk out of the hospital. Derek tells Meredith to " have a good night." Izzy and George had already left for the night, but Meredith's surgery ran long as she walked out to the back parking lot. Meredith thought someone was following her.  But Meredith turns around to see no one there.</p><p>Just as Meredith turns the corner, a black figure grabs by the waist and puts his hand over her mouth. Meredith tries to scream, but no luck cause it's 2 a.m.The figure drags her to where the hospital's trash bins are. All Meredith can see is that a figure is a man. Meredith bits his hand, he pulls it off her mouth, but just as she starts to scream, he throws her to the ground and kicks her in the ribs a couple of times. Meredith is still fighting when she kicks in the stomach hard. He backs up Meredith, reaches for her pager, and tries to page Derek a couple of times. Just as Meredith will try Christina, he comes over, rips the pager out of her hands and throws it across the parking lot.</p><p>Izzy and George get worried when Meredith doesn't come home. Meredith was supposed to go home. They were going to study. So Izzy calls her cell with no answer, then they call Christina with no luck either. Izzy even calls Alex, but no one knows where Meredith is, so they decided to wait a little longer. Haft and hour have passed when they give up and decides to call Derek; Izzy does. Derek picks up the phone and says, " Stevens, you better have a good reason for calling me at 2:30 in the morning," he says as Derek steps outside, so he doesn't wake Addison. Izzy replies, " is Meredith with you causes we can't find her where she's not at the hospital or joes, she was supposed to be home and at 2," Derek tells Izzy in a nervous voice " it's ok she probably fell asleep in an on-call room, but if I hear from her  I will let you know" then he hangs up. Derek try's to go back to bed, but he can't, so he gets dressed and heads to the hospital when he drives by the hospital. He parks his car in the back parking lot. As he's walking into the hospital, he sees Meredith's shoe. He picks it and runs over to her. She is unconscious.</p><p>Meredith is still fighting her attacker, still trying to get her clothes off. He gives up and beats her. He kicks her, punches her. Meredith can't scream either. He put a cloth in Meredith's mouth. Just as he starts taking Meredith's shirt off. he hears a car. Her attacker takes off running. Meredith gets a glimpse of his face before she blacks out. A couple of minutes later, Meredith wakes up. To see the car's headlight and Meredith starts to yell for help. When help finally arrives, it's Derek!</p><p>Derek runs to Meredith. He bends down to see if she is still breathing she is Derek says to himself, " thank god " Derek runs into the hospital to get a gurney. He runs in gets one. On his way out, Derek sees Christina. She asks him, "where are you going with the gurney?" Christina follows Derek outside and around the Conner. Derek and Christina run into the hospital with Meredith on the gurney. Derek tells Christina, " page Bailey and the chief now with 911." The chief and Bailey race down to the ER. When they get there, Bailey jumps into action and takes Meredith up for a CT. Christina goes with Bailey, and Derek stays back to talk with the chief Derek turns to the chief, " I found her in the parking lot by the dumpsters, and the ground passed out on the ground on I found this when we were putting her on the gurney " the chief crosses his arm, he shifts his weight from one foot to the other "that's a hospital pager. Do you think someone from the hospital did this to her?" The chief checks his phone " I am going to check in with Bailey. I called the cops. I need you to talk to them about what happens." Derek responds, " ok," as the chief walks to the OR to check in on bailey; Derek walks to the cops standing by the nurse station.</p><p>Callie raps up Meredith's 2 broken ribs, and Christina cleans and patches Meredith's cuts on her face and body. Chief knocks on the exam room door. Callie opens the door and lets the chief and a detective in the room.</p><p>The chief asks, " dr. Torres and dr. Yang, could you please give us a minute"  they do. The detective asks Meredith questions like when, where. The last question the detective asked was if Meredith could describe him. Meredith describes him " as tall maybe 6 foot, white male, had a white lab coat on". The chief looks at the detective and says to the detective," you think it was one of our doctors who attacked you?"  The detective speaks up, " well, it would make sense cause who else would know there are no cameras there and how we found a hospital pager." The chief hands the pager to the detective. The detective writes on his note pad then asks Meredith one last question " who found you ?" Meredith looks up at the chief and answers for her, " Derek Sheperd, the head of neurosurgery, found her," after the detective tells Meredith, " we will be in touch." The chief and the detective walk out of the room.</p><p>The detective and the chief Webber standing in the hallway outside of Meredith's recovery room " Chief Webber, what do you want to do if this was one of your doctors " the chief looks at the detective " if one of my doctors was behind the attack on Meredith. I want to know who the hell it was!!" The detective walks away and talks to some other cops for 5 minutes. When he walks back over, it the chief Webber. The detective announces, " we have ID'd who the pager belongs to." Webber asks, "who?" looking down at the name  "it belongs to a doctor Jason Thorn you know him? the name sound familiar " not well but yes, I know him he works in the dermatology department, a nice guy quiet but all in all nice guy " the cop turns towards the door "can you show us where the dermatology department is ?" the chief leads the way " yes this way."</p><p>The chief leads the detective and cops to the dermatology department. The police bust in the door, but doctor thorn can escape through a side door. The detective yells at the chief, " lockdown the hospital!" Some of the cops follow him. Derek and Mark are in the Fourier talking when the hospital slams into lockdown. As the police chase after Jason, he runs into the Fourier Mark, and Derek sees the cops chasing after him and tackle him. The detective walks up to Jason and says, " DR. Jason Thorn, you are under arrest for the assault of Meredith grey; you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be in used against you in a court of law." Before the detective could walk him out the door, Derek and mark both walked up to him say " you danm near killed her, you bastard" Derek then punches him in the face and walks. After the first punch, the detective should have taken the perp away, but he also was a husband and bothered, so he understood the men's rage. Mark walks up, and the sucker punches the guy in the gut. As they walk out, Derek sees Meredith watching. He walks to her. Derek hugs Meredith, and at first, she resists, but then she gives in. But Derek quickly pushes Meredith away when Addison walks over. And looks at Derek to asks, " Derek, are you ready to go out for lunch" Derek answers, " yes" as Addison and Derek walk away, he looks back at Meredith. The chief walks over to Meredith and puts his hand on her shoulder; she jumps at him. First, Webber says, " IT'S OVER."</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>